Scenes You Would Never See On Supernatural
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The boys in situations you would NEVER see on the show.
1. The Seduction

SCENES YOU WOULD NEVER SEE IN SUPERNATURAL

DISCLAIMER

Got the idea from the IMDB thread "Things You Would Never Hear on Supernatural Continued" and I only use ones I put down. I was originally going to use stuff from the original thread, it was taken off, so I'm just usin' ones from the second thread. First chap takes place during "Shadows". I use some lines from the ep, but not much. All of these are one-shots that have nothing to do with each other. Supernatural belongs to the CW.

CHAPTER ONE: THE SEDUCTION

Dean Winchester watched as Meg knelt down in front of his brother and put a hand on his cheek. She began kissing him.

"We can still have a little fun," she murmured.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead. I'm a little tied up," Sam said, jerking from her touch. She continued her actions, until, surprisingly, Sam found himself responding. _I can't believe I'm doing this, but she's gorgeous_, he thought to himself.

"What the---Sammy!" Dean protested. Had his little brother gone crazy? Meg untied him and the two continued their make out session.

"Um, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam and Meg continued kissing.

"Join me, Sam. Join us. We can be so good together," Meg said seductively.

"Okay," Sam agreed instantly. The older Winchester stared in surprise. Was he crazy?

"Sam, what?" Dean asked. The younger boy huffed.

"I'm sick of you. I'm going with Meg," Sam stated. With that, Meg and Sam walked out the door; leaving Dean tied up and speechless.


	2. Bad Dream

DISCLAIMER

Takes place after "Dead Man's Blood". Belongs to the CW.

The hotel room was silent as John, Dean, and Sam Winchester slept. Suddenly, Sam let out a moan. He tossed and turned on the bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wake up. He was stuck in his nightmare. His features became horrified and he made motions as if trying to get away from something.

"No. No," he murmured. Subconsciously, he wished his father or brother would wake him. However, John and Dean remained sound asleep and oblivious to the youngest Winchester's torment.

"NO!" Sam finally cried in terror, waking up.

"What?" John queried.

"What? Where is it?" Dean asked at the same time. Sam panted. John and Dean looked at him.

"Nightmare," Sam explained in the same tone.

"About what?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, refusing to answer.

"Sam, tell us now," John ordered.

"Lollipops and candy canes singing "It's a Small World After All," Sam confessed in fear.

"No," Dean said in the same tone. John sighed in frustration.

"I told you boys not to listen to Radio Disney before bed," he scolded.


	3. Burning Celebration

DISCLAIMER

Not after any particular ep. Just for fun. Owned by the CW. Sorry this one is so short.

Sam, Dean, and John stood over the grave, staring at the bones that they had just dug up. This was the part of the job that was so simple; it almost made them feel cheap. The destruction of the corpse in order to kill the spirit. All they had to do was burn the thing and the whole hunt would be over. Dean turned to John, waiting for his orders. John nodded and Dean produced the tools they needed for the job. John and Sam were silent as Dean threw salt and alcohol over the bones. As soon as he was done, John nodded towards his younger son. Without a word, Sam pulled out a lighter out and opened it, revealing a small flame. Not even hesitating, he lit the bones.

"Goodness gracious, great balls of fire!" Sam, John, and Dean chorused, slapping five.


	4. Surprising Revelation

DISCLAIMER

Again, not after any particular ep. Just playin' with what Eric Kripke and the CW own.

Sam and Dean stared at their father, who was standing in front of them with a serious expression on his face.

"Dean, Sam, I have a confession," John said. The brothers looked at each other. What was up with Dad? What was he talking about? Why did he look so serious?

"What, Dad?" Sam and Dean asked together. John hesitated before answering. Apparently, whatever it was, gave him no pleasure in telling them.

"You're not brothers," he told them.

"What?" his sons chorused. What was he talking about, not brothers? Of **course** they were brothers!

"Sam, you were cloned from the DNA of a boy named Dean Forrester," John revealed to them. As he did so, he felt a certain weight being lifted. Oh, that felt so good to get out!

"I'm a **clone**?" Sam repeated, feeling understandably upset. Dean stood in shock for a few minutes, and then turned to the other boy.

"I **knew** there was somethin' I never liked about you," he stated accusingly.


	5. Reversal Of Taste

DISCLAIMER

I would hope you'd know the drill by now. I'm only playing with the CW's toys. Takes place shortly after "In My Time of Dying". I have nothing against Emma Lahana's music, in fact, I **love** it. It was just the first thing that popped into my head.

Dean happily drove the newly built Impala down the road as Sam looked out the window, trying to ignore the playing song that the deejay had referred to as _Freak You Out_. _I can't believe Dean's listening to this garbage_, Sam thought to himself. They continued like this for several minutes, until finally got fed up.

"Screw this!" he exclaimed. Before Dean could stop him, Sam twisted the dial until he heard a Led Zeppelin song. "Finally! Some **real** music," he sighed, leaning back in satisfaction. Dean just glared in disapproval at his younger brother's audacity.

"Dude, I **was** listening to that," he snapped.


	6. Men Will Be Boys

DISCLAIMER

Takes place during "In My Time of Dying". Owned by the CW.

Sam huffed and glared at his brother. He couldn't believe Dean was being such a jerk.

"Sammy, will you just listen to me?" Dean asked in annoyance. _Honestly, why does he have to be so stubborn?_ he wondered to himself. They didn't have time for this. Sammy just needed to follow orders for once.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Sam insisted. _Sheesh! He thinks he's my boss! Well, he's not!_ the young adult thought.

"Oh, good grief," John muttered.


	7. Phone Call

DISCLAIMER

I found some old submissions of threads that I had written down and thought I'd add them. This chap takes place any time in season one. Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke.

Sam and Dean were heading down the highway in the 1967 Chevy Impala after their last hunt. Dean was driving and Sam was catching up on some much-needed sleep. It had been a pretty nasty one, and the older Winchester figured that they could use a break. Presently, Dean realized that they needed gas. With a sigh, he started keeping an eye out for a filling station. When he finally found one, he stopped. Sam made some muttering noises and opened his eyes.

"It's okay, Sammy. Just go back to sleep," Dean assured. Sam did as he was told. Dean parked the car and went to the pump. As he did so, he suddenly became aware of his phone buzzing.

"When did I put it on silent?" he wondered. He took his phone out of his pocket and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he asked. Then, his face became surprised and he listened for a few minutes. Then, "Yes. I understand. We'll be right there." After the tank was full, he walked back to the car, and was surprised to see Sam awake.

"Well, that wasn't very long," he said disapprovingly.

"Well, they were turning into nightmares, so…" Sam shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well, hey, I got good news. Dad called. He found the thing that killed Mom and Jess," Dean reported.

"Who cares? I never loved her anyways," Sam stated with a shrug.


	8. No Chick Flick Moments

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Not after any particular ep, though if you wanted, you could say it takes place after Born Under A Bad Sign".

Dean blew out a breath. He didn't know what to do. Sammy wasn't talking to him and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Sammy, you sure you're okay?" the older Winchester queried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it," was the answer.

"Sammy, come on. Don't do this," Dean insisted.

"It's Sam. And please…just let it go," Sam implored.

"We need to talk 'bout this," Dean stated.

"No chick flick moments," Sam responded.


	9. Startling Confession

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Slight ref to "Hell House".

Dean stared at Sam who was fidgeting nervously. _Why is he acting so weird?_ the hunter wondered.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? I didn't put any itching powder in your clothes," he said. Sam wasn't sure how to say it. Once this was out, Dean would hate him forever…which would only last one second, 'cause as soon as his secret was out, Dean would kill him. _I can't---I can't do this_, Sam thought to himself. He couldn't lose his brother…especially not like this.

"Sam, come on. Talk to me," Dean encouraged.

"Dean, I've got a confession," Sam announced.

"What?" Dean wondered.

"I'm the thing that killed Mom. I'm just in human form," Sam proclaimed.


	10. Strange Even For A Winchester

DISCLAIMER

Doesn't really take place after any particular ep. Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Sam and Dean walked up to the house that they had stopped to investigate. They hadn't planned on stopping in this town, but rumors of a strange, abandoned house had piqued their interest. They weren't sure what to expect since none of the locals had been too eager to talk, but the brothers figured it was either haunted or cursed. They snuck into the building and began looking around. Dean used the EMF to determine any signs of paranormal life. Moments later, the device whined.

"Door," Dean said.

"I see it," Sam confirmed. They walked up to the door. Sam put his hand on the knob, and it opened. Both stared at the sign which read: **Welcome To Supernatural Realms**.

"This is weird. Even by our standards," Sam declared.

"When you're right, you're right," Dean agreed.


End file.
